Be Prepared
by DJBucketz
Summary: After Mals Cotilion a new group of Villain Kids arrive in Auradon, Dizzy Tremaine, Cayde Frollo, Harley Hearts, Hayden and Sera. With revenge on her mind Sera and her crew try to free her father Scar from the Isle so they can take over and get revenge on Simba. Look out Auradon BE PREPARED!
1. chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I Dont own Disney Descendants or any other works made by Disney. All rights go to Disney and their rightful owners. All OC Characters are my own creations.**

Mal felt her eyes burn as a bright light covered her face, "Five more minutes." Mal felt her covers being thrown off her, she looked up to see the blue haired daugther of the Evil Queen, Evie. "Come on M, we got a big day today," she said with cheer as Mal moaned covering her head with a pillow. Evie grabbed Mals bed sheet and pulled it causing Mal to fall on the floor, now fully awake, "You know your not as good as everyone says," Evie chuckled at Mals response, "I am the Evil Queens daugther."

While Evie prepared Mal for her first day as Lady of the Court, Carlos De Vil was out walking Dude. As he walked Dude about the school grounds he accidently bumped into a girl with long ginger hair held in a bun, she wore a cyan jumper with black jeans and a white t-shirt. "Oh Im so so sorry," she aplogised making hand gestures, "I didnt mean to bump into you."

Carlos gave a small chuckle, "Its fine," Carlos look at her with curiostity, "You looked familar, do I know you?" she giggled before answering, "No you dont, my names is Ariana." Ariana gave Carlos a smile as she shook his hand, Carlos smiled back, "Nice to meet you Ariana, Im Carlos."

Carlos had forgotten all about Dude who had run after a squirel, Ariana felt her heart race at his smile, and his gorgeous white hair, "Shit, wheres Dude?" he swore as he looked about him, he then walked off when Ariana called out, "Will I see you again?" Carlos smiled, "I hope so," Carlos ran off in search of Dude as Ariana fell to her knees sighing.

A girl with snow white hair ran over to Ariana and nelt beside her, "Cuz, are you all right?" she asked checking her sister. Ariana nodded her head, daydreaming about Carlos, "Ariana? are you all right?" Ariana sighed, "Im in love Ella," Ella moaned before dragging Ariana away, "Your just like Aunty Anna."

As most of Auradon slept, the residents of Castle Beast worked non-stop including Belle, Adam and Ben. The dining room table was filled with deserts made with honey and honey themed breakfast options. "Come on everyone work faster, it must be perfect," shouted Ben to the staff and his parents, Belle placed a hand on her sons shoulder, "Ben, I know your excited but its not her first time in the castle." Ben took a deep breath and faced his mother, "I know but it just has to be perfect for her," Belle gave her son a sweet smile, "You really do love her."

A loud bang came from the castles front door which made everyone work harder and faster, "Shes coming, hurry," screamed Belle. Ben sat at the front of the table with Adam right beside him with Belle next to him, the large white and gold doors swung open and before them stood a girl with brown hair in a ponytail with a gold/yellow dress.

"Im back," she called as she set her luggage down and sat with the royal family, "Its good to be home." Belle smiled and kissed her cheeks, "Its good to have you back," she turned to see Ben stand next to her with a large goofy smile, "And look at you squirt, all grown up and king too," Ben hugged her when a loud gasp echoed the room, "Ben how could you?"

Mal and Evie stood before Ben and his family, Evie still gasping and Mal glaring at the girl in the gold/yellow dress, "Mal its not what you think."

 ** _I really hope you liked my first chapter of my first ever Fanfiction and if it wasnt clear to you, Ariana is Annas daugther and Ella is Elsas daugther from Frozen. Keep tuned in on this story to find out whos Bens speical guest. Also please review I would like your feed back, good and bad._** ** _P.S: If you want to know if Ariana and Carlos go out youll just have to read the story and find out._** ** _DJ_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2: Royal Evil_**

 **(Mal/Ben)**

"Mal id like to introduce you to my sister Bella," Ben introduced the girl in the yellow dress, "Older Sister." Mal found it hard to believe them, "How can I trust you?" at that moment a girl with a white and gold dress ran into the room, with a duster in hand, "BELLA!" she screamed jumping into Bellas arms, kissing her on the lips, "Proof enough," chuckled Ben.

Mal and Evie followed Ben to the dinning table as Bella and the girl took a seat, "So Bella why havent I seen you before?" asked Mal playing with her food, "Well I spent one year at Auradons Institue of Magic, half a year in Camelot Heights and the other half traveling the world." Mal looked at Ben then Bella, "You said shes your older sister, why arent you Queen?" Bella gave a small giggle, "Oh I have no interest in being Queen, I prefer to keep to my books," she answered, "Just like her mother," staighted Adam.

Ben then stopped eating as he gained composure, "I have decide on the next group of Villain Kids," he said gaining everyones attention that second. Adam finished his current mouth-full, "And who are their parents?" Ben the took a deep breath, "Dizzy Tremaine, Queen of Hearts, Hades, Claude Frollo and Scar." Mal and Evie then went into a small conversation of their own, "Mal, Evie, any thoughts," they heard Ben ask, "Nope."

 **(Isle of the Lost)**

Within the Hearts Casino, four unlikely of friends sit around a pool table, the first to speak is a boy in a black cloak that hid most of his pale blue skin, "I hate pool," he said burning the sticks end, "That comes out of your cut Hayden," called a girl in a red and white dress. She had blonde hair and wore a red and white short dress with hearts and a corset, "Cayde your up." Next up stepped a boy with black and grey hair slicked back, he wore a black suit with a purple shirt and wore around his neck a silver cross, "Maria shine you luck down on me," Cayde prayed as he hit the white ball.

In stormed a girl with a black fur vest and brown shirt with black jeans, her long black hair bounceing as she walked. The green eyed girl walked into the Royal Evils corner and bumbed the table causing Caydes shot to sink the eight ball, "Nice to see you too," he said. The boys and girl stood around the table as she through four clean, white envelopes on the table, "Where did you find these Sera?" asked the blonde, "They came out of ceral box, what do you think Harley."

Cayde opened one and read aloud, "By order of the King you have been invited to attend one of Auradons finest schools, Auradon Prep. yours truley King Ben." Hayden went to burn them when Sera quickly swipped them, "Dam it Hayden, think for once." Hayden removed his hood to reveal a clean shaven face with dead grey eyes and spiked blue hair, "Dont tell me what to do Sera."

Just as the two were about to scrap the Queen of Hearts favored servent the Knave came in, "The Queen has requested you princess and your friends." Harley walked behind the Knave with Sera, Cayde and Hayden behind her, the Knave dropped the teens off at an elevator which lead to the Queens Royal Suit of the Casino. In the Queens office stood Claude Frollo and Hades (As a Vision) with Scar laying on the coach as the Queen sat at her desk, "Harley, sit down," motioned the Queen ,And you three." Scar left the coach as he stood next to the queen, "I have decided," said the Queen when Scar interupted her, "We," causing the Queen to start over, "Yes we, we have decided that you four will go to Auradon and bring me back," she said before Claude Frollo interupted her, "Us." The Queen sighed, "And bring us back Fairy Godmothers Wand," she finished when Hades coughed at her, "And find out how Hades can eacape the Underworld, everyone happy."

Harley snorted, "Why would I want to go to prissy Auradon," she said smuggly which caused the Queen to grab a axe, "Cause if you dont its, OFF WITH YOUR HEAD!" screamed the Queen, throwing the axe out the window, "Now get moving." Hades faded away as Hayden headed for the Isles entrance to the river Styrx (Sorry if I got it wrong) as Claude Frollo and Cayde walked out. Scar grabbed Sera by the arm and whispered in her ear, "We need to have a little chat," Scar then stormed off to the Outlands with Sera just in tow.

Scar and Sera arrived in The Outlands where they were meet by a large pack of Hyenas that looked down on them, "Now Sera, my dear daugther, as you know you will be going to Auradon. When in Auradon find the Wand and when you do take it, forget the others," he ordered causing Sera to gasp, "But father their my friends." Scar then whacked her, "Never disobey your father again. Dont forget Sera, Im fine with killing family," Sera felt a small cut on her lip, "Im sorry father, it wont happen again," Scar then returned to giving orders, "When you have the wand, come and get me out. You dont want to leave you loving father behind, right?" Sera nodded as Scar smiled, "Now get out of my sight." Sera left holding back tears as she went to the pick up point.

 _Thanks for reading I hope you like it, please leave you thoughts in the Review section, really apreciate the feed back (Good or Bad)._

 _DJ Bucketz_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Moving In

(Royal Evil/Dizzy)

Sera walked through Mals old neighborhood, gaining dark looks from its residents as she head for Bens limosene. At the limosene stood the young Dizzy Tremaine and Hayden, who was leaning on the limo. A group of the Queen of Hearts soldeirs marched to the limo placing five bags of luggage in the boot as Harley sat in the limo. Dizzy and Hayden followed Sera as she entered the limo, when Claude Frollo walked down the road with his two children in tow, "Now remeber son, bring us that wand." Cayde gave his father and sister a farwell and entered the limosene.

As with Mal and her crew, their was a self of candys and soda, "Its sweet," said Harley as she sucked on a red lolliepop. Hayden chewed on a blue ball, "Not this one, this is sour but a nice sour," Cayde examined the stand as Dizzy helped herself to the self of sweets, "Guys stop fooling around," snapped Sera. Dizzy returned to her seat with pockets full of candy as Cayde grabbed a purple bar that contained chocolate, everyone sat in silence until they approached Auradon Prep.

(Royal Evil/Dizzy/Evie/Mal/Ben)

Sera looked out the window to see Mal and her friends with the King, as the others wondered on how to get the wand, Sera made a new plan when she saw the remote deactivate the barrier. "Heres your stop, get out," ordered the limo driver. All the VKs exited the limo, standing infront of Ben, Mal and Evie, except Dizzy who ran to Evie. "So we gonna stand here all day or what?" asked Hayden, hidden behind his cloak, "Right. Welcome to Auradon Prep. Im am -," Ben greeted when Sera cut him short, "King Ben, we know who you are."

Mal glared at Sera, "Sera," Mal gave a small grunt, "Mal." Harley walked up to here former bestie, Evie, "Evie Queen," she greeted, Evie replied, "Harley Hearts." Ben sensed the tension between Mal, Sera, Evie and Harley, "So you two are Sera and Harley, what are your names?" he asked looking at the boys, Cayde answered, "Im Cayde, he's Hayden."

Ben then lead everyone to Auradons school entrance and called Carlos and Jane over, "Jane and Carlos here will help you find your dormroom and hand you this years timetable." With that Ben, Mal and Evie walked off leaving Carlos and Jane with the VKs, "Cayde, Hayden, nice to see you again," Carlos greeted holding his clipboard, "Sera, Harley you are with Jane, you two follow me."

(Carlos/Cayde/Hayden)

Carlos lead Cayde and Hayden through Auradon Preps Dormrooms when he finally reached a room, "Now originally we had you paired with each other but due to a lack of space you will be staying with Quinnton." He said to Cayde opening the door revealing a boy with a green hoodie and brown hair sculpting, "Hey their." Cayde carried his luggage into the room as Carlos lead Hayden to his room, "And you Hayden are staying with, Chad Charming" he said opening the door to his room.

"CHAD!" Carlos shouted causing Chad to scream, "Oh hi Carlos, what are you doing," Carlos glared at Chad and held his hand out, "Hand them over Chad." Chad handed Carlos his Key and showed a little Chad figure, "Can I please keep him?" Carlos glared at him, "DUDE!" he called and Dude jumped up, grabbed and chewed the Chad Doll before spitting it out. "NO, Not Chad Jr," Chad cried as he picked up the Chad Doll, "Good luck," Carlos wished Hayden as he pulled Chad out, "Now Chad show Hayden to your room," and with that Chad walked off to their dormroom with the chewed up chad doll.

(Jane/Sera/Harley)

At the same time on the other side of the Dorms Jane showed Sera and Harley to their dorms, "Now, Harley heres your timetable and room key, Sera heres yours." Sera looked at her paper, "My roommates Simara? Whos that?" she asked looking at her paper when Harley gasped, "This has to be a mistake, I cant be her roommate." Sera looked at Harleys paper and saw her room mate was Evie, "I thought Mal was her roommate?" asked Sera. Jane then look through her clip board, "Nope Mal is in a Royal Suit like King Ben," Harley looked jealous, "What? I want a Royal suit, I am a princess," she said smuggly. Jane then winched at her reaction, "Im really sorry but like Evie, you have no royal statis in Auradon," Harleys eye began to twitch as Jane then ran off in fear, "No. Royal. STATIS!" she screamed through the corridor, then storming off to her room, as Sera hunted for hers.

When she finally found her room she saw a girl with long red hair wearing a light brown t-shirt and dark brown jeans, her skin a light tan. She layed on her bed reading a magazine called Land of Pride which had a photo of the african savana, her room filled with african artifacts. "Oh you must be Sera, Im Simara," Simara greeted jumping off her bed, Sera rolled her eyes and threw her bags on her bed, using the tooth necklace she wore she picked at her teeth, "I hope we could become friends," Simara asked handing her a braclet with a zebra pattern.

Sera snatched the braclet and examined it, "Were the hell did you find real zebra fur?" Simara smiled, "My dad gave me it and four others." Sera picked up one of Simaras photos, it was her, her sister and brother outside of Pride Rock, "So your from the Pride Lands?," Sera asked imagining it under Scars rule, Simara turned to see her looking at a photo, "Yeah, what about you." Sera looked out to the Isle, "My dad is."

Thanks for reading I hope you like it, please leave you thoughts in the Review section, really apreciate the feed back (Good or Bad).

\- DJ Bucketz


	4. Chapter 4 - Halloween Special (Edited)

(Edited) Sorry the last version was not edited but my device was at 3% and wanted to post the chapter so here's a edited version.

DragonEmperor: Thanks for the reviews.

Bal-Breelice: I wont give any spoilers but trust me, Carlos is still with Jane. Ariana likes Carlos not the other way around.

HALLOWEEN SPECIAL: PART ONE

Chapter 4: New Tricks, New Treats

(Royal Evil)

Decorations filled the Halls of Auradon Prep, its students and staff wearing costumes except for four new students. Sera, Harley, Cayde and Hayden wandered the school confused by the sight before them, "Bats, Ghost and Pumpkins. Can Auradon get any stranger," asked a confused Harley. Hanging on the wall was a poster that read -Halloween Ball, Tonight speical guest.

Harley jumped for joy as she read the poster, "A Ball. Eeeeee, I need a haircut, make-over, a dress and a partner for the dance." Harley then Ran off dragging Sera with her, leaving behind Cayde and Hayden, "Dude, just ask her," Hayden said placing his hand on Caydes shoulder. Cayde pushed Haydens hand away and stormed off punching a locker as he went, "Stupid, hot headed, cold blooded demi-god."

(Carlos/Ariana/Ella)

"Hey Carlos," called Ariana who ran down the hall towards Carlos, "Hey, Ariana right." Ariana giggled as her cousin followed her, "Have you meet yet? Carlos this is Ella, Ella this is Carlos," the snow princess waved, "Sup." Just as Carlos and Ariana began to talk the hooded blue skined son of Hades pushed past them, "Out of my way," he grunted gaining a cold look from Ella, "Watch it hot head."

In that instant Carlos grew a smile as the gears in his head began to turn, "Hey you girls got dates to the Ball?" he asked gaining a suprised look from Ella and a over excited one from Ariana. "NO!" Ariana practicely screamed, Ella rolled her eyes, "No we dont, what about you?" she said, "I was going with Jane but shes with Fairy Godmother in Charmington." Ariana let a small giggle escaped her mouth, "I'll go with you," she said, Ella smacked hed head with her hand as Carlos laughed, "Ok but first I think I have the perfect match for Ella," he said looking at the boy in the hood.

(Ella/Hayden)

Hayden searched his locker with frustration looking for his Geo book when he slamed his locker door, "You should try cooling off Hot Head." Hayden turned around to see a girl with snow white hair, ice blue eyes and a blue leather jacket, "You should try backing off, snowflake," he snapped. "Im Ella," she said waveing at him, "And I dont care," Hayden replied walking off when Ella said, "I can change that."

Snow began to fall from the ceiling, everyone was throwing snowballs and making snow angels, everyone but Hayden. Hayden hid in the corner wrapping his cloak around his body, "Whats wrong, cant handle the cold," Ella joked then tossing a snowball at Hayden. Hayden winced in pain as the snowball colided with his skin, falling to the floor, "Oh my god. Im so sorry, i didnt know it would hurt you." she said hugging his cold body, "What the Stryx are you doing?" he said confused by her actions, Ella looked at him in a strange way, "Hugging you, why?" This strange new feeling filled his body, his body sinking into her arms, "Have you never had a hug before?" she asked, "And why do you wear this."

Hayden then pulled his hood to cover his face, "Because Im a freak," he answered when Ella removed his hood. "Who told you that?" she asked looking at his face in awe, Hayden blushed, "Everyone, Sera, Harley, dad." Ella gasped, "whos your dad?" she asked, "Hayden took a deep breath, "Hades." Ella rubbed his cheek, "Your not a freak, I should know, your a person not a monster." Haydens heart began to race, "You dont mean that," he said pulling his hood back up to hide his blushing face, Ella sighed, "I do and I can prove it." Hayden looked up, "How?" Ella then smiled, "Will you go to the Halloween Ball with me," she asked blushing, "YES!" Hayden screamed, instantly his mouth, Hayden hiding under his hood while Ella laughed.

(Cayde/Quinnton)

Sitting alone outside Auradon Prep was the religous son of Claude Frollo, "Hey whats bothering you," called a voice behind him, it was his nephew Quinnton. "What do you want?" Cayde snapped, Quinnton raised his arms in defense, "Just checking on my Uncle and my friend," he said putting a hand on his shoulder. Quinnton noticed Cayde wasnt paying attention to him when he followed hus gaze to the blonde princess of hearts, "Why dont you talk to her?" he asked ushering him to talk to her, "Why would a princess want anything to do with me?" he sighed.

Quinnton didnt like seeing his friend/uncle upset and just out of luck Doug and Evie walkes past, "Cayde, look down there. What do you see?" Cayde turned his head towards Evie, "Evie with Doug," nothing new their," he said gloomly. "Excatly, Evie was opsessed with finding a prince but settled with Doug instead because -" he said when Cayde snapped, "She got desprate, she'll dump him." Quinnton sigh, "Because she loves him. Why cant that be you and Harley, I mean you cant get any worse than Doug and hes with the 'fairest of them all'."

(Cayde/Harley)

Cayde began to understand what he meant, if someone like Doug could get Evie mabey he could get Harley, "Thanks Quinn, your a good friend."

Cayde jumped up and walked off towards Harley, Cayde felt like he was invincible. "Hey Harley," Cayde shouted as Harley turned towards him, "Oh Cayde its you," she said with a smile, "Oh Cayde Id like you to meet my date, Prince Ethan." Caydes heart sank into his stomach as it cracked, "Your date, Oh," he sighed as Harley wrapped a arm around Ethan, "Cayde are you alright? you look like you were hit by a truck." Cayde swallowed the lump in his throat, "I feel like it," he whispered walking off, "Cayde?"

Cayde walked past Quinnton, "Cayde Im so sorry," he said when Cayde pushed him to the floor, "Back of Quinnton, this is all your fault." Cayde stormed off in anger, falling deeper into the cold, dark abyss with a broken heart and vengence in mind.

(For those who read the unedited version): I decided to cut Seras scene out since it didnt progress the story.

thank you for favoriting/following my story and leaving reviews I really appreciate it. I am hoping the next chapter will be posted soon but with Exams I cant promise anything.


	5. Chapter 5 - Halloween Special prt 2

HALLOWEEN SPECIAL: PART TWO

Chapter 4:The Halloween Ball

(Harley/Sera)

"I wonder whats wrong with him?" Harley asked when Sera walked towards us, "What wrong with him." Sera laughed, "Are you serious?" Harley gave her a blank look, "You really dont know," Harley gave her a confused look, "Know what?"

Sera ordered Ethan away as she brang Harley to a table, "Harley have you noticed anything strange about Cayde?" Harley laughed, "Yeah, hes Cayde," Sera groaned, "Towards you idiot, hes strange around you," it was like talking to a wall, "Do you get it now." Harley nodded in response, "No," Sera groaned again pulling Harley towards her by her neck, "YOU IDIOT, HE LIKES YOU," she yelled, Harley looked afraid, "And I like him and you too." Sera screamed in frustration letting Harley go, "He likes you Harley, as in hes in love with you," Harley finally got it, "Oh. Ohhhh."

"Cayde likes me? When?" Hayley asked with a concerned look on his face, "Harley, its obvious. Everyone knew," Sera said laughing. Harley quickly rushed off, "Where are you going?" with only one thought in mind, she had to find Cayde.

While on her hunt for Cayde Harley ran into his roommate Quinnton, "Hey Quinnton, have you seen Cayde?" Quinnton, who had an Ice pack on his shoulder turned to see Harley, "No, I was hoping you had."

(Cayde)

Walking about the Halls of Villains was one of their children, Cayde stalked out the artifacts. While secrity patroled the area, Cayde smashed one of the class cases, "This should grab their attention." Security ran past Cayde as he returned to the Hall if Villains, sitting around the neck of Claude Frollos statue was the Amulet of Hellfire. Cayde snatched the amulet and left.

On his way to the museum exit, Cayde saw the prize jewel of the Museum, Fairy Godmothers Wand, "Bingo."

(Carlos/Ariana/Ella/Hayden)

Wearing a orange dress with glitter and her hair in a bun skipped Ariana, with Ella and Hayden behind her. Ariana knocked on Carlos dormroom door with a large smile, as the door opened Ariana began to shake until she saw a face she didnt want to see, "Hey Ariana, Carlos said your coming with us," it was Jane. "Jane? I thought you were in Charmington?" Ariana said gloomly, "I was but I came back early for the ball.

Carlos took Jane by the hand and walked towards the school auditorium, "Guys you coming." Ariana followed behind them sadly as Ella placed a hand on her shoulder, "You Ok?" Ariana nodded her head. Carlos and Jane walked into the auditorium arms linked, heading for the dance floor filled with students and friends from Halloween Town. While Carlos and Jane were dancing Ariana went and sat down, moping, Hayden pulled Ella to the dance floor as the slow music began to play.

Hayden looked deeply into Ellas eyes with a smile as Ella looked into his, "You look beautiful," he said, causing Ella to blush, "Thanks and you look, wait a minute your not wearing you're hood." Hayden smiled, "Yeah I decide to stop wearing it," Ella gave him a sly look, "What caused you to do that?" she asked when Hayden whispered in her, "I did it for someone. As the song came to an end Ella leaned forward, as did Hayden, "Hayden," she whispered, "Yeah?" he replied, "I love you." And with the last verse they kissed, a kiss that felt like fireworks to Hayden and made Ellas lce heart melt.

While Ella and Hayden continued to dance Carlos went to the food bar and poured two drinks, one for him, one for Jane but then he saw Ariana on her own. "Hey Ariana are you ok?" he asked sitting next to her, handing her Janes drink, "No. Im alone at the school Ball." she weeped, Carlos placed an arm of comfart around her, "Why dont people like me?" Carlos felt for her and tryed to cheer her up, "Dont say that. Youre smart, beautiful, cute and -," as Carlos went to continue Ariana kissed him, while she enjoyed it Carlos wasnt. Filled with confusion Carlos pulled away and yelled, "What the hell Ariana," Arianas heart broke a little bit, "I thought?" she said when Carlos yelled, "NO, were friends. Just friend," sad and confused Ariana weeped, "But we were going to the ball together," Carlos yelled, "AS FRIENDS!"

Ariana ran off crying and as she head for the door a hand grabbed her arm, "Hey are you alright," Ariana turned to see Ella and Hayden behind her. Ariana ran into Ellas arms crying her eyes out, at that same time Cayde walked into the gym, he handed the wanx to a figure in a black cloak, "Heres the wand, now its time hold up you end of the bargin."

Thanks for the feed back BlueOceanSeaEyes I get what you mean and thanks for reading my Fanfiction.

And thank you everyone else who left a review and who has favoriting and following my fanfiction.

DJ


	6. Chapter 6

\- Sorry the last chapter was short. Heres the new chapter, this one is the morning after the Halloween Ball. thanks for reading.

Chapter 6 - Missing in Action

(Carlos)

Walking about Auradon Prep, in search of Ariana and Ella, Carlos found Harley past out in front of Cayde and Quinntons room. "Harley? Harley wake up," Carlos called shaking Harleys shoulder, Harley jumped awake, "W-what? Carlos? What time is it?" Carlos looked at his phone, "Ah? About 6:30."

Harley rubbed her eyes and slowly got up, "Have you been here all night?" Carlos asked helping her up, Harley yawned, "Yeah been waiting for Cayde, might go see Sera." Carlos handed her his cup of coffee, "Thanks Carlos your a good friend," Harley headed off to Seras room as Carlos continued to walk the halls of Auradon Prep.

Carlos eventully arrived outside the door of Ariana and Ellas room, Carlos knocked on their door which was opened by Ella, "Carlos? Its nearly seven o'clock." Carlos made a small chuckle, "I know is Ariana aroun-, Hayden?" he yelled when Ella pulled Carlos into her dorm. "Nothing happened Carlos," she told him, "What about when we-" Hayden staited when Ella yelled, "Nothing happened." Carlos nodded his head at her when he asked, "Wheres Ariana?" he asked Ella gave him a grim look, "Shes on her way to the harbor." Carlos jumped, "The harbor why?" he asked, "Shes going home Carlos," Carlos rubbed his head, "Home? Wheres home?" Ella frowned, "Arendale."

Carlos sat on one of their beds, "Atendale, oh god what have I done," he groaned holding his head in his arms, "I shouldn't of yelled at her." Ella placed a hand of his shoulder, "Carlos its not your fault, its just who she is," Carlos jumped off the bed, "I have to stop her," Carlos rushed out the door. Hayden wrapped his arms around Ella, kissing her neck, "Where were we?"

(Cayde/Sera)

Cayde approached Sera who stood at the harbor aboard a small boat, next to her tied up to the mast was the young princess of Arendale?, "Dam it Sera, whats she doing here?" Sera smiled staring at the princess, "Just some insurance, incase Mal and her friends get any ideas."

Cayde walked up to her and cut the cloth around her mouth, "Well let her breath then," he said as Ariana took a large breath of fresh air. Ariana watched as Sera took the wheel and as Cayde released the sails, "Whats the meaning of this," she demand which made Sera chuckle. "You'll see, soon."

The boat began to sail to the Isle of the Lost, "Soon all will feel the wraith of Sera, daugther of Scar," she yelled, Cayde place a hand on her shoulder, "Remeber Sera, the deal was one wand for Harleys safety and me and my familys freedom." Sera rolled her eyes and sighed, "Yeah, yeah," Sera stopped the boat just outside the barrier, she reached into her pocket to reveal Fairy Godmothers wand.

"Barrier before me which I see, be no more, let them be free" she shouted pointing the wand at the barrier. Nothing happened, the barrier was still intact, "What? Barrier before me which I see, be no more, let them be free," she shouted again pointing the wand at the barrier. Sera slamed her hands on the rail, "Cayde where did you find the wand?" she asked in anger, Cayde thought for a second, "Sitting at the front of the museum, I got more if it didnt work."

Sera yelled in anger throwing the wand at him, "YOU IDIOT!" she shouted, "That was a gift shop." Cayde picked the wand up and snapped it, "Now what?" he asked throwing it into the sea, "Plan B." Sera reached into her other pocket and revealed a small, black remote, Sera pushed the button and a hole opened in the barrier allowing her to sail through.

Sera docked the boat next to the Jolly Roger, the home of Hook and his children, "Well, well, look who returned to Paradise Island," called the insane son of Captain Hook, "Nice to see you too Harry."

Sera left her ship with Cayde as she went to collect their parents.

(Carlos/Mal/Hayden/Ella)

Storming into the front doors of Auradon Prep stood the son of Cruella De Vil, "MAL!" he shouted which gained the attention of Mal, Ben, Hayden and Ella, "Carlos whats wrong?" Ben asked sitting him down, "Went to stop Ariana, Sera, Cayde, kidnapped her. On way to Isle ." Ellas hands began to freeze making the rooms temperture drop, Hayden placed his hands on Ellas shoulders rubbing, his hands glowing a soft orange. Ella began to feel warm and the rooms tempeture began to rise.

"I knew she was trouble," Ella snapped, trying to use her ice magic, "Rremeber Ella, chill." Ella pushed Hayden away, "Im the Princess of Ice, I am chill," Ella ran off to her room locking the door behind her, "Sorry guys I got to go," Hayden said when Harley stepped up, "Have you guys seen Sera and Cayde? I canf find them anywhere."

Mal was calling Evie who was the only other person here since Jay was in China with Lonnie, "Evie meet me at the harbor we got trouble." Harley looked at Mal, "What kind of trouble" she asked, when Mal glared at her, "One concerning your bestfriend," she snapped walking to Bens limo. Mal, Carlos, Harley and Ben raced to the limo hoping they would beat Sera to the main land.

\- Things are flaring up and a battle is about to comence between Sera and Mal can they save Ariana and stop Sera and will Harley be able to stop Cayde fron falling deeper into the darkness.

DJ.


End file.
